


Nos jeunes années

by Becky_Jones



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Fluff, Grindeldore, M/M, Triwizard Tournament, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, Young Love, and more surprises, goblet of fire - Freeform, wizards in love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Jones/pseuds/Becky_Jones
Summary: 1898, Poudlard accueille le légendaire Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.L'occasion pour Albus Dumbledore de briller et de mettre en pratique son immense savoir.Enfin, c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de ce sorcier de Durmstrang tout aussi brillant que lui, son égal.Le jeune Dumbledore l'ignorait, mais cette rencontre le marquerait pour le restant de ses jours.





	1. Les champions

* * *

Septembre 1898. Par delà les collines écossaises, verdoyantes et tranquilles, se dressait un imposant et magnifique château. De style gothique médiéval, il semblait avoir traversé les années sans jamais se dégrader. Chaque tour, chaque arche, était intacte, comme intouchable et intemporelle. Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, invisible et inconnue des non sorciers, ou plus communément appelés “ Moldus “ par la communauté magique britannique. Une école qui regorgeait de secrets, pour la plupart encore non découverts. Salles cachées, passages secrets, les murs mêmes du château avaient leurs lots de mystères.

Chaque année, elle accueillait de nouvelles générations d’élèves, certains plus brillants et disposés que d’autres. Chaque année, les plus âgés d’entre-eux quittaient Poudlard, fraîchement diplômés. Elle voyait les sorciers grandir et s’épanouir en sept ans d’études, de rires et de larmes. L’école remplaçait leur foyer, et les amitiés formaient une famille.

Un gigantesque et impressionnant navire avait jeté l’encre dans le lac noir, celui situé aux pieds du château. La plupart des élèves ignoraient encore la raison de sa présence. Même s’ils n’allaient pas tarder à le découvrir.

La grande salle s’animait, les voix des élèves se mélangeaient en un brouhaha, tandis qu’ils prenaient place à leur table respective. Chaque table correspondait à une maison de l’école : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, dans lesquelles les sorciers étaient répartis dès le premier jour de leur entrée à Poudlard.

Assis à la table de Gryffondor, un jeune homme aux cheveux auburn discutait avec ses camarades, comptant ses derniers exploits aux plus jeunes, alors admiratifs. Albus Dumbledore, âgé de dix-sept ans depuis peu, était un sorcier brillant, qui excellait en beaucoup de domaines. Bien que son plus grand talent réside dans l’art de la Métamorphose. Son génie avait été récompensé à plusieurs reprises, de prix et statuts en tous genres. Aujourd’hui, il entamait donc sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard, aux côtés de son ami, Elphias Doge, du même âge que lui.

Non loin d’Albus, son frère, Aberforth, de deux ans son cadet, discutait avec d’autres jeunes gens de la maison Gryffondor, de sujets bien moins intéressants que ceux de son frère sans nul doute.

Le bruit de foule cessa lorsque un homme barbu et grisonnant, et quelque peu enrobé, prit place derrière son pupitre, attirant les regards et l’attention des jeunes sorciers en face de lui. Cet homme, Phineas Nigellus Black, occupait le poste de directeur de Poudlard. Aussi, il fit son traditionnel discours de bienvenue à ses élèves, avant d’aborder un nouveau sujet.

\- Mes chers enfants, je dois vous annoncer une nouvelle, commença le directeur. En effet, Poudlard a été choisi pour accueillir le légendaire Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui se déroulera durant toute l’année scolaire. C’est un immense honneur pour nous, que de recevoir un pareil événement, ainsi que les sorciers venus d’Europe pour y participer.

Albus écouta le professeur Black rappeler le principe du Tournoi, son déroulé ainsi que les risques encourus par les participants. Plus il parlait, plus les yeux bleus du jeune Dumbledore brillaient, fasciné par l’événement. Une gloire éternelle attendant le gagnant du tournoi... la tentation s’avérait grande.

Il fut cependant bien vite tiré de ses rêveries, lorsque les grandes et lourdes portes de la salle s’ouvrirent. Tous les regards furent immédiatement attirés vers la source de ce bruit. Et quelle surprise de voir tout un groupe de jeunes femmes, toutes vêtues de robes, cheveux parfaitement coiffés sous des chapeaux. Quelques oiseaux enchantés virevoltaient tout autour d’elles, rendant leur entrée gracieuse. Le charme des jeunes filles ne laissa pas certains élèves indifférents, certains regards brillant d’admiration, et d’autres déjà totalement envoutés. Les sorcières de Beauxbatons étaient accompagnées de leur directrice, tout aussi parfaitement vêtue.

A peine eurent-elles rejoint Phineas, qu’un second groupe fit son entrée à son tour. Des hommes, parés d’uniformes et de fourrure en guise de col, prirent possession de l’allée de la grande salle. L’ambiance avait totalement changé. La grâce et la douceur des demoiselles avait laissé place à la puissance et la brutalité des jeunes hommes de Durmstrang. Au centre du groupe se tenait le directeur de l’académie, droit et fier, ainsi qu’un sorcier d’environ seize ans. Albus observa l’inconnu avec curiosité et attention. Ses boucles blondes étaient rabattus derrière ses oreilles, et sa peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine, semblait briller sous l’éclairage de la pièce. La démarche du jeune homme était assurée et décidée, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Pour sûr, il s’agissait d'un des élèves phares de l'académie, à en juger par les flammes bleues qui dansaient tout autour de lui. Sa magie semblait très puissante, et il serait probablement un adversaire redoutable s'il venait à être choisi.

Une fois les deux écoles réunies et les présentations faites, les élèves de Beauxbatons et Durmstrang prirent place aux tables qui leur étaient attribuées et profitèrent du jus de citrouille, pudding, sucreries et autres mets, qui s’offraient à disposition des élèves.

Albus ne put s’empêcher de jeter quelques coups d’oeil dans la direction du jeune homme de Durmstrang, intrigué, comme s’il cherchait à l’analyser. Ou peut-être s’agissait-il simplement de curiosité. Alors quand le regard dudit jeune homme croisa accidentellement le sien, Dumbledore se figea, sentant ses joues rougir comme s’il venait de se faire attraper. Mais par la barbe de Merlin, ces yeux... Deux prunelles d’un bleu si clair qu’elles vous transperçaient. L’inconnu soutint le regard du rouquin quelques instants, avant que ce dernier ne détourne finalement ses yeux, embarrassé. La réaction fit naître un léger rictus sur les lèvres du second, qui ne se priva pas de détailler à son tour le jeune Gryffondor.

La soirée s’acheva, et chacun regagna son dortoir, tous ne parlant que du Tournoi. Albus s’endormit avec des rêves de gloire plein la tête.

  
Le lendemain, une foule d’élèves s’amassait devant la coupe de feu, y déposant leur nom, avec l’espoir d’être sélectionné. Dumbledore y avait déjà mis le sien, sous les acclamations et les applaudissements de ses camarades.   
Puis tout devint silencieux lorsque les sorciers et sorcières de Durmstrang et Beauxbatons firent à leur tour leur entrée.

Une jeune femme rousse, dont le visage était constellé de tâches de rousseur, déposa son papier dans la coupe avant de retourner auprès de ses amies, souriante et excitée. Il y avait de quoi après tout.

Fut ensuite venu le tour du mystérieux sorcier aux boucles blondes dont Albus ignorait encore le nom. Ce même sorcier dont il avait croisé le regard la veille. Ce regard qui le hantait régulièrement. Les prunelles de celui-ci l’avaient traversé, mis à nu, du moins c’était la sensation qu’avait eu Albus. Le jeune homme jeta à son tour son papier dans la flamme puis tourna la tête vers Dumbledore. Et leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, de façon tout à fait volontaire cette fois, avant que l’inconnu ne lui adresse un sourire à peine perceptible, accompagné d’un clin d’oeil. La chose avait peut-être l’air banale, mais ce simple et rapide contact, bien qu’indirect, teinta les joues de l’aîné des Dumbledore de rose. Oh et son cœur venait de s’emballer, ça c’était nouveau.   
Malgré cela, il ne quitta le garçon des yeux que lorsque celui-ci eut quitté la pièce.   
Bon sang mais qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui?

 

Après une première et longue journée, tous les apprentis sorciers et professeurs furent réunis dans la grande salle au moment du dîner. La coupe de feu, qui jusque là avait été laissée à disposition des élèves, trônait aux côtés du pupitre de Black. La flamme vira au rouge flamboyant, dont l'éclat sans nul autre pareil, illumina la salle tout entière. Et tandis que la coupe s'apprêtait à rendre sa décision, plus aucun son autre que celui de la flamme ne fut audible. Tous retenaient leur souffle. Chaque paire d'yeux était rivée sur l'objet de toute les attentions. 

Un premier morceau de parchemin fut expulsé de la flamme. Phineas lut le nom inscrit à la plume. 

\- La championne de l'école Beauxbatons est Béatrice Blaine, annonça le directeur d'une voix claire et forte, tandis que les applaudissements félicitaient la jeune sorcière. 

L'excitation était à son comble. Le barbu attrapa le second papier au vol et le déplia.

\- Le champion de l'école Durmstrang est Gellert Grindelwald. 

Les acclamations fusèrent, particulièrement au sein des élèves de l'académie. Grindelwald était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de toute l'école, et craint de beaucoup de ses camarades pour l'intérêt qu'il portait à la magie noire. 

Gellert Grindelwald... ainsi donc était-ce le nom du mystérieux garçon qui occupait ses pensées depuis la veille...

Les deux écoles venaient d'être appelées, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul nom. Albus ferma les yeux, la mâchoire serrée, nerveux. 

\- Le champion de l'école Poudlard est Albus Dumbledore! 

Le sorcier rouvrit soudainement ses yeux, figé sur place. Peut-être avait-il mal entendu. C'était impossible. Pourtant, le tonnerre d'applaudissement et les yeux tournés vers lui ne pouvaient guère signifier autre chose. Elphias lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, et Aberforth félicita son frère, mais juste par principe. Bien évidemment, il n'en avait rien à faire.

 

Les trois champions furent appelés aux côtés du directeur, qui leur serra tour à tour la main en guise de félicitations. Et plus particulièrement à Albus, fier représentant de Poudlard. Le sorcier aux cheveux de feu se tourna vers Gellert et échangea une poignée de main ferme avec lui. Le champion de Durmstrang le dépassait de presque une tête. Le regard perçant de l'homme dans le sien, un frisson parcourut Albus à ce nouveau contact. 

 

Enfin, ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il prit place à la table des champions, que la réalité le frappa de plein fouet : il allait devoir affronter Gellert Grindelwald.


	2. Premières Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gellert a ici les yeux bleus, et non pas vairons comme dans les Animaux Fantastiques, vous découvrirez plus tard pourquoi ~  
> Merci pour vos kudos et vos commentaires sur le premier chapitre, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et j'espère que la suite (malgré le délai d'attente), vous plaira tout autant!

Ce qui suivit la cérémonie des champions sembla n'être qu'un rêve pour Albus. Un songe fou et excitant. Lui, l'aîné des Dumbledore, représentant de Poudlard au légendaire Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Comment diable était-ce possible? Comment la Coupe de Feu avait-elle pu le juger digne d'endosser une telle responsabilité? Lui, le fils de Percival Dumbledore, enfermé à Azkaban pour avoir attaqué des Moldus. Tout ceci ne pouvait être que le fruit de ses rêves. Combien de fois avait-il espéré pouvoir s'échapper de sa routine lassante et de goûter au frisson de l'aventure? De faire ses preuves et ainsi prouver qu'il n'était en rien comme son paternel? 

Aujourd'hui, il touchait ce rêve du bout des doigts, et il ferait tout son possible pour le savourer. 

 

Un raclement de gorge le tira de sa rêverie, tandis que deux paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur lui. Assis à la table qui leur avait été attribuée pour le dîner, les autres champions l'observaient, attendant visiblement une réponse de Dumbledore. 

 

\- Je suis désolé, fit Albus, confus, quelle était la question? 

 

Gellert ricana doucement, le coin de ses lèvres relevées en un rictus, tandis qu'il portait sa coupe de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres. 

 

\- Je voulais savoir quel était ton domaine de prédilection? répéta Béatrice. 

\- Et bien, l'art de la Métamorphose me passionne, répondit le rouquin. Je pourrai passer des heures à pratiquer sans jamais me lasser. Et vous? 

\- Oh vraiment?? s'exclama la jeune sorcière. Moi aussi! Peut-être pourrais-tu m'apprendre deux trois choses, enfin, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je suis sûre que tu sais plein de choses!

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, fit Albus, souriant. 

 

Béatrice émit un petit rire particulièrement crispant, et le rose qui lui monta aux joues était tout simplement ridicule. Le champion de Durmstrang leva les yeux au ciel, par Merlin, il détestait ce genre de demoiselles simples d'esprit. Dumbledore remarqua le silence de son adversaire. Alors, toujours aussi souriant, il se tourna vers lui. 

 

\- Et toi Gellert? Quel est ton enseignement préféré? 

 

Si Grindelwald avait jusque là évité la question, ne souhaitant pas trop se dévoiler d'entrée de jeu à ses adversaires, les magnifiques yeux bleus pétillant de vie et de curiosité de Dumbledore firent voler en éclat cette résolution. Le mage reconsidéra la question, peut-être pouvait-il ne dévoiler qu'une infime partie de ses talents aux deux autres champions? 

 

\- Les Arts et Sciences Occultes. répondit-il naturellement et d'une voix neutre, ne laissant pas de place à une quelconque blague. 

 

S'ils étaient surpris, aucun des deux sorciers ne fit le moindre commentaire quand à cette réponse. Après tout, cela n'était en rien étonnant au regard des pratiques et enseignements de l'établissement Durmstrang. L'école était tristement réputée dans le monde entier pour la pratique de la magie noire et autres sombres sortilèges. 

 

Le reste du dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Béatrice posait déjà mille questions à Albus sur la métamorphose et sur les nombreuses recherches que le jeune sorcier avait dores et déjà effectuées et couchées par écrit. Il lui avait promis de lui faire traduire un exemplaire d'un de ses ouvrages sur le sujet et de le lui faire parvenir en France. La jeune fille ne pouvait être davantage comblée. 

Gellert quant à lui, les écoutait sans jamais dire un mot. Cependant, il s'autorisait de temps à autres à observer le roux, s'attardant plus longtemps que prévus sur ses boucles auburn, ou encore sur ses yeux. La flamme qui y brillait le fascinait, son excitation était presque communicative. Peut-être pourrait-il envisager la possibilité d'en faire son ami? Une chose était sûre, il souhaitait plus que tout voir cette flamme se transformer en un magnifique et majestueux brasier, tel un oisillon se transformant en un gracieux phénix. Même s'il en ignorait encore les raisons. 

 

En fin de soirée, tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle se séparèrent pour regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons se retirèrent dans les quartiers mis à leur disposition, y compris la championne de l'Académie. Elles occupaient toutes une aile reculée et inoccupée du château où elles y seraient au calme. 

Les élèves de Durmstrang, eux, logeaient à l'inverse dans l'imposant navire amarré sur le Lac Noir. Ils ne se mêlaient pas aux autres élèves, bien que certains auraient nettement préféré la chaleur et le confort de Poudlard, ainsi que la charmante compagnie de ses sublimes sorcières. 

 

Avant de se séparer, Gellert se tourna face à Albus, ses yeux clairs et perçants rencontrant et plongeant immédiatement dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Le contact visuel fut si intense et soudain qu'un frisson incontrôlable parcourut Dumbledore. Un léger et presque imperceptible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du champion de Durmstrang. 

 

\- J'ai passé une excellente soirée, commença le blond. Dis-moi Albus, peu-être pourrais-tu me faire visiter le château? Il serait regrettable que je m'y perde, et j'avoue être curieux quant aux secrets qu'il renferme. 

 

Ledit Albus resta silencieux durant quelques instants, surpris par une telle demande. Jamais il n'aurait osé imaginer que le mage s'intéresserait à Poudlard et ses mystères, et encore moins qu'il lui demande une visite guidée. Lui, son adversaire. 

Aussi étonnante qu'elle puisse paraître, le Gryffondor fut bien incapable de refuser pareille requête, encore moins lorsqu'elle lui était faite par un sorcier aussi intriguant et séduisant que Gellert. 

 

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit Albus, souriant comme à son habitude. Samedi, après le petit-déjeuner, cela te convient? 

\- C'est parfait, confirma le jeune homme. Ne sois pas en retard Dumbledore. 

 

Le plus âgé venait-il de rêver ou Gellert lui avait fait un clin d'oeil? Bon sang, son coeur manqua un battement et s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi fallait-il que son adversaire soit aussi charmant et attirant? Cela compliquait considérablement le Tournoi. 

Un dernier sourire puis Grindelwald tourna les talons avant de regagner à son tour le navire de Durmstrang, la cape de son uniforme flottant gracieusement et majestueusement derrière lui. Albus, quant à lui, resta planté pendant plusieurs secondes, se repassant en mémoire tout ce qui s'était produit au cours de cette soirée. Bien qu'il furent courts et brefs, ses échanges avec le mage blond s'avéraient très agréables et le rouquin espérait pouvoir en apprendre plus sur lui à l'avenir. 

 

Ce furent Aberforth et Elphias qui ramenèrent leur ami à la réalité. Doge, le meilleur ami d'Albus, enroula un bras autour des épaules de ce dernier et le félicita de vive voix. Mais même les effusions de joie et félicitations de ses amis ne purent détourner ses pensées de Gellert et ses yeux si perçants. Il restait hypnotisé par les prunelles glacées qui le transperçaient et semblaient lire en lui à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. 

La joyeuse bande regagna le dortoir des Gryffondor où les autres élèves attendaient leur étoile, et éclatèrent de joie et acclamèrent de nouveau leur champion. La maison ne pouvait qu'être fière de compter un champion dans leur rang. Un Gryffondor qui représenterait toute l'école Poudlard, c'était une véritable fierté pour tous. Le brouhaha se dissipa au bout de quelques minutes, et chacun rejoignit les bras de Morphée, y compris Albus. 

 

Le lendemain, Dumbledore se rendit à sa première classe de  la journée, et également sa préférée : celle de métamorphose. Chacune de ses classes étaient un régal pour lui, si bien que s'imaginer transmettre sa passion à de jeunes sorciers paraissait être une perspective intéressante. Une fois installé au second rang, il remarqua la tête blonde qui venait de faire son entrée dans la classe. Ainsi donc Gellert assistait au même cours que lui? Parfait, il pourrait l'impressionner par ses talents. 

 

Gellert remarqua également le mage aux boucles auburn, et s'avança dans sa direction, bien décidé à occuper la place libre à côté de lui. Malheureusement, Béatrice Blaine, la championne de Beauxbâtons fut plus rapide et vive et déroba la place qu'il convoitait tant. Il la regarda glousser et rougir comme une idiote lorsque Albus sourit avec courtoisie à la jeune femme, avant de hausser un sourcil. Il ne se priva pas de la toiser du regard, avant de murmurer quelques chose en allemand et de prendre place derrière un pupitre inoccupé. Cette Béatrice commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Ce serait réellement dommage que l'Académie française de sorcellerie ne se retrouve privée de Tournoi. Une maladie aussi soudaine que virulente serait forte regrettable, n'est-ce pas? 

 

Le cours se déroula sans accroc, Albus brillait dans sa discipline, exécutant chaque sortilège avec brio et grâce. Il était doué et plein de ressources, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Grindelwald en était fasciné. 

Bien sûr, il nota les réactions de la camarade du sorcier. Son petit rire exaspérant, son air troublé et niais parfaitement ridicule, ainsi que cette agaçante manie qu'elle avait de jouer avec ses cheveux tout en discutant avec Dumbledore. Comment ce dernier pouvait-il ne rien remarquer? 

Alors lorsque vint le tour de la sorcière de s'essayer à la métamorphose, le mage de Durmstrang prononça quelques mots à voix basse, et aussitôt, la plume utilisée pour le sortilège prit l'apparence d'une hideuse et répugnante limace (qui s'avérait être l'insecte dont Béatrice avait le plus peur). Le cri aigu de terreur qu'elle poussa sonna comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Gellert, alors incapable de réprimer un rictus. 

Naturellement, la classe toute entière éclata de rire, excepté Albus qui tenta de conserver un air compatissant, même si le coin de ses lèvres le trahissait. 

Oh ces quelques mois à Poudlard allaient s'avérer plus intéressants que prévus. 

 

Les jours passèrent, et Albus ne croisa Gellert que lors des repas dans la Grande Salle. Des regards, quelques sourires et un clin d'oeil, voilà en quoi se résumaient leurs échanges. Chacun restait avec son groupe, et cela commençait à rendre le rouquin fou. 

Alors lorsque Samedi arriva enfin, après avoir patienté ces derniers longs et interminables jours, le champion de Poudlard sauta hors de son lit. Le soleil était levé depuis à peine une heure, mais le jeune sorcier trépignait bien trop d'impatience, et tenter de se rendormir serait totalement peine perdue. Il ne ferait que tourner dans son lit, sans jamais trouver le sommeil. 

Le Gryffondor enfila son uniforme, laissant de côté sa cape. Il mit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure flamboyante puis, un livre à la main, quitta le dortoir pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle où une poignée d'élèves profitait du calme matinal. 

 

La pièce était presque totalement silencieuse, seuls quelques murmures étaient audibles. 

Dumbledore prit place à une table et ouvrit son livre. Il l'avait lu tant de fois que les pages en portaient les marques évidentes : cornées par endroits, jaunies par d'autres. Curieusement, celui-ci semblait être marqué à un endroit bien précis, comme si une partie de l'ouvrage fascinait davantage le sorcier. Du moins, assez pour qu'il y revienne régulièrement. 

Albus attrapa la tasse sur sa droite, et à peine eut-il effleuré l'anse que celle-ci se remplit d'un thé fumant et à l'arôme particulièrement exquis. Tout comme son goût, à en juger par l'air satisfait et détendu du jeune homme. 

Il allait se saisir d'un de ces délicieux bonbons au citron qu'il aimait tant, lorsqu'un individu aux cheveux blonds s'assit en face de lui. 

 

\- On est matinal à ce que je vois Dumbledore? fit doucement Gellert. 

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, expliqua Albus, dont les joues commençaient déjà à s'échauffer. 

\- Moi non plus à vrai dire, admit l'autre sorcier. 

 

De nouveau, le coeur du plus âgé s'emballa. Par Merlin, cela se produisait bien trop souvent, et le petit sourire de l'autre n'aidait en rien. Puis, le regard du champion de Durmstrang tomba sur le livre posé aux côtés du rouquin, le faisant hausser un sourcil. 

 

\- " _Les Contes de Beddle le Barde_ " ? lut Gellert. Vraiment Albus? 

\- Ne te moque pas, certains sont excellents si on en comprend le sens. répondit ledit Albus. En particulier le conte des trois frères. 

\- Celui sur les frères Peverell? 

\- Absolument. C'est mon conte préféré. avoua le jeune sorcier de Poudlard. 

 

L'aveu de Dumbledore sembla avoir piqué l'intérêt de Gellert, dont le second sourcil se haussa aussi haut que le premier. Il avait lui aussi, lu ce conte maintes et maintes fois, dans sa langue d'origine, et il n'était pas rare qu'il le relise lorsque l'envie l'en prenait.

 

\- Et puis-je avoir ton opinion sur cette histoire? demanda le blond.

\- Et bien, cela peut paraître idiot, mais je suis persuadé que les Reliques de la Mort existent, expliqua Albus. A Godric's Hollow, le village dans lequel je vis, se trouve la tombe d'Ignotus Peverell, le cadet des frères. 

 

A ces mots, les prunelles claires de Grindelwald semblèrent s'embraser, ses traits trahissaient son excitation et sa fascination.

 

\- C'est génial Albus! s'exclama le sorcier, un peu trop fort. Je veux dire, que tu penses cela. Je crois moi-même en leur existence, je ne cesse de faire des recherches sur leur possible localisation. 

 

Le sorcier aux boucles blondes rayonnait, ses yeux encore plus bleus que d'accoutumée, ou peut-être était-ce une impression. Il brûlait d'une passion non contenue. Un feu si ardent que sa chaleur attirait le jeune Dumbledore et l'embrasait lui aussi. 

 

Ils échangèrent ainsi durant près d'une heure. Une heure qui parut bien trop courte au goût des deux hommes. Une heure pendant laquelle ils débattirent de quelle était la plus intéressante des Reliques. Ils tombèrent d'accord sur la baguette de Sureau, et son incroyable pouvoir. Le statut de Maître de la Mort était lui aussi plus qu'alléchant, ils pourraient accomplir tant de choses avec un pareil titre. 

Le visage du plus jeune s'illumina lorsqu'Albus partagea ses idéaux avec lui. Tous deux étaient pour l'abolition du Code International du Secret Magique, afin que Moldus et Sorciers puissent enfin vivre ensemble et en harmonie. Le mage ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, voilà que quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même partageait son point-de-vue. D'autant plus lorsque ce quelqu'un s'avérait être un charmant et brillant sorcier. 

 

L'heure s'écoula, les deux garçons s'échangeaient des regards complices, Albus rougissant lorsque les yeux de son ami plongeaient dans les siens et lisaient en lui. Alors il détournait le regard, et Gellert se découvrait peu à peu un faible pour un Albus rougissant, couleur qui soit dit en passant, faisait ressortir les adorables tâches de rousseur qui constellaient son visage... et probablement d'autres partie de son anatomie. Cette pensée étira les lèvres du mage en un rictus. 

 

Aucun des deux élèves ne réalisa qu'une heure s'était déjà écoulée, jusqu'à ce que Aberforth et Elphias fassent leur entrée à leur tour, à peine réveillés. Prenant place aux côtés d'Albus, ils furent surpris de trouver nul autre que le champion de Durmstrang : Gellert Grindelwald, conversant avec le roux. 

Albus fit les présentations, même si le mage aux cheveux d'or semblait totalement désintéressé des deux arrivants. Il n'avait que faire de se familiariser avec d'autres sorciers, la compagnie de l'aîné des Dumbledore à elle seule lui suffisait. 

 

\- Nous devrions y aller Albus, commença Grindelwald tout en se levant, dévoilant la coupe si parfaite et raffinée de son uniforme. Tu m'as promis une visite guidée, tu te souviens? 

\- Tu as raison, répondit le plus âgé des deux garçons tandis qu'il se levait à son tour, livre dans les bras. 

 

Aberforth et Elphias regardèrent les deux champions quitter la Grande Salle ensemble, Albus rayonnant. Une fois qu'il furent hors de son champ de vision, le frère Dumbledore renifla avec dédain. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce Grindelwald, et l'idée de voir son frère traîner avec lui ne lui plaisait guère. Le garçon dégageait une aura noire et dangereuse, comment Albus ne l'avait-il pas encore remarqué? Ou peut-être avait-il choisi de l'ignorer. 

 

 

Les jeunes gens débutèrent leur visite du château par un tour dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, où Dumbledore déposa son livre et couvrit ses épaules de sa robe de sorcier. S'en suivit ensuite une visite complète des lieux. A chaque salle, à chaque couloir, Albus avait une anecdote, une histoire à conter à son ami, chose qu'il faisait avec plaisir et passion. A dire vrai, Albus adorait se promener dans l'immense école, se perdre dans ses couloirs sans fin ou bien se retrouver dans une pièce qu'il n'avait encore jamais visité. Les mystères de Poudlard étaient bien plus nombreux que quiconque oserait l'imaginer. Le vieux château possédait le don de vous surprendre n'importe quand, et Albus espérait bien découvrir davantage de secrets avant de terminer son apprentissage et de quitter l'école. Alors quoi de plus réjouissant que de partager ses connaissances et arpenter les différents recoins des lieux avec un ami? 

Un ami qui lui prêtait une oreille extrêmement attentive et intéressée, contrairement à son frère qui n'avait que faire de ses récits. De plus, Dumbledore avait le don de communiquer son excitation et sa passion à Gellert. Peut-être était-ce du à sa voix envoûtante, ou encore son sourire radieux, à ses boucles auburns qui virevoltaient lorsqu'il faisait un tour sur lui-même. Ou bien cet air à la fois enfantin et adulte qui peignait son visage. 

Il était clair désormais que Albus Dumbledore ne le laissait pas indifférent. Comment lui résister après tout? Des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan, un nez fin et adorable, des tâches de rousseur dont Gellert avait perdu le compte, des lèvres roses et fines qui s'étiraient en un éclatant sourire. Et il était brillant, oh oui, le blond en avait eu la preuve à plusieurs reprises. Son esprit était vif, il n'était pas ennuyeux, toujours ouvert au débat, et ses idées débordaient de maturité et de lucidité, si différent de toutes ces personnes fades que Gellert avait rencontré jusqu'ici. 

 

\- Gellert?  appela le jeune homme, tirant le concerné de ses rêveries. 

 

Grindelwald était planté en-bas d'un escalier, tandis que son camarade l'observait un peu plus haut, interrogateur. Pris sur le vif, le mage rejoignit son guide et la visite continua, les menant dans les parties reculées du château. Ici, les portraits aux murs étaient rares voires inexistants, les couloirs étaient silencieux, le vent venant parfois faire chanter la pierre. Seuls quelques fantômes la traversait, mais cela restait tout de même extrêmement rare. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, juste deux garçons de seize et dix-sept ans, en quête d'aventure et avides d'exploration et de découvertes. Cependant, même si le calme était particulièrement appréciable, cette partie de l'école ne présentait pas grand intérêt, aussi, ils terminèrent leur visite tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. 

 

Perchés au sommet, Gellert fut soufflé par la beauté de la vue. Des collines verdoyantes à perte de vue, le mystérieux Lac Noir sur lequel flottait le navire de son école, et au loin, ce qui ressemblait à un village. Le sorcier regarda son aîné avec curiosité. 

 

\- C'est le village de Pré-au-Lard, expliqua Albus, on peut y faire des achats, s'y reposer ou bien manger et boire une bièraubeurre. 

 

Grindelwald était sur le point de répondre lorsque Dumbledore le prit de court avant même qu'un son ne franchisse ses lèvres. 

 

\- On peut y aller si tu veux, proposa-t-il. On devrait profiter de la chaleur et du soleil avant qu'ils ne disparaissent pour de bon, tu ne penses pas? 

 

Si Gellert avait eu la moindre idée de décliner son offre, le regard chaleureux et presque tendre qu'il lui adressa balaya aussitôt cette pensée. Le coeur du champion de Durmstrang se serra dans sa poitrine. C'était une première. 

Il secoua la tête dans l'affirmative puis après avoir lancé un simple "accio", les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent en possession de balais, leur modeste carosse pour un aller-retour à Pré-au-lard. 

 

Quelques instants plus tard, ils flottaient dans les airs, le vent soufflant dans les longues mèches blondes de Gellert. C'était si agréable, et la vue sur Poudlard était magnifique à cette hauteur.

 

\- On fait la course jusqu'au village Albus? proposa soudainement le plus jeune. 

\- Si tu ne crains pas la défaite, rétorqua ledit Albus avec défi. 

\- Que le meilleur gagne! 

 

Et à ces mots, ils filèrent à toute allure telles des comètes, vers le village. Bien qu'il sache voler et manier un balai, Albus n'était pas maître en la matière, et il perdait du terrain, l'écart se creusant entre les deux amis. Grindelwald quant à lui, semblait tout à fait à son aise, laissant son camarade loin derrière. Il avait dores-et-déjà gagné.

Albus le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, souriant malgré sa défaite, cela l'avait beaucoup amusé, et dorénavant, il connaissait un autre talent du sorcier. Un parmi tant d'autres, pensa Dumbledore. 

 

Reboostés par leur petite course, les deux jeunes sorciers s'offrirent un arrêt bien mérité aux Trois Balais, un pub bien connu du village. Les lieux étaient remplis de sorciers, adultes pour la plupart. Généralement, les élèves de Poudlard prenaient possession des lieux en fin d'après-midi pour déguster une délicieuse boisson entre amis. 

Gellert s'essaya au Whisky-pur-Feu (pour lequel il usa de ses talents de manipulation et de persuasion afin de convaincre le barman de le servir), tandis que le plus âgé des deux se contenta d'une bièraubeurre glacée. 

 

Le sorcier de Durmstrang ne cessait d'exprimer son intérêt pour Poudlard et ses alentours, tout était différent de son école. Cependant, même s'il commençait à s'y plaire, les cours sur les arts occultes lui manquaient cruellement. Alors lorsqu'il aborda sa passion de la magie noire, Albus se retrouva captivé par son récit et ses explications. Tout ce pouvoir avait quelque chose de terriblement attirant et grisant, Albus devait bien le reconnaître. Ce dernier n'avait jamais osé s'essayer à de telles pratiques, mais il avait déjà lu plusieurs oeuvres à leur sujet. 

Il ignorait en revanche que son ami avait déjà reçu plusieurs avertissements et rapports de discipline pour sa pratique de la magie noire sur ses camarades. Gellert avait volontairement omis cette partie de sa vie, mieux valait éviter d'effrayer son nouvel ami. 

Ils discutèrent de sortilèges, de créatures magiques et autres sujets passionnants. Au grand désespoir de Gellert, Béatrice fit son entrée dans le pub. Il soupira à la vue de la jeune femme se trémoussant dans son uniforme de Beauxbâtons, et ne signala en aucun cas sa présence à Albus. Pas question que cette sorcière bas de gamme ne ruine sa journée. 

Après s'être resservis une seconde fois, ils quittèrent le pub, ne laissant derrière eux que des verres vides sur la table.

 

Le village commençait à se remplir d'élèves de Poudlard, mais aussi de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, eux aussi bien décidés à profiter du village. 

 

Le duo se perdit dans les différentes boutiques, notamment celle de friandises. Albus connaissait très bien la vendeuse, et à chacune de ses visites, il repartait avec un extra. Gellert ricana doucement en observant son ami se précipiter vers le rayon de bonbons au citron, ses préférés. Il paraissait tellement jeune ainsi, c'en était adorable. 

Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, l'heure était venue de retourner au château. Alors les jeunes et brillants sorciers s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle afin de récupérer leurs balais. C'était sans compter sur une bande de Serpentard, quatre garçons de septième année, qui leur barrèrent la route. L'un d'eux, le leader sûrement, un garçon enrobé aux cheveux ébènes négligés, s'avança, bras croisés et un regard empli de mépris et de haine braqué sur le rouquin. 

 

\- Tiens tiens, ne serait-ce pas Albus Dumbledore, _notre champion_? cracha-t-il. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Steve? demanda le concerné, nullement impressionné. 

\- Oh rien de particulier. Je me demande simplement comment un être aussi répugnant que toi a pu être choisi pour représenter notre école. Tu n'es rien. Ton père est à Azkaban, et ta soeur est folle. Sans parler de tes tendances sodomites. Oh attends-voir, tu es passé sous le bureau de Phineas pour obtenir ta place au Tournoi, je suis sûr. Quelqu'un comme toi, aussi inférieur et abject ne devrait même pas avoir le droit de prétendre au titre de champion! A vrai dire, tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit d'exister!

 

Les trois autres Serpentard présents ne firent qu'appuyer les propos de leur chef. 

" Monstre! Erreur de la nature! Infâmie! Faible! " voilà les insultes qu'il reçut. Mais Albus serra les poings, inspirant profondément pour garder son calme, même si les propos le blessaient profondément. Quand pourrait-il enfin se défaire de l'ombre de son père? Il resta silencieux et encaissa, il avait l'habitude. Gellert en revanche... 

 

\- On devrait t'enfermer toi et toute ta famille à Azkaban, au moins vous seriez tous réunis!

 

Le rire gras et mauvais de Steven fut la goutte d'eau, et d'un geste rapide et fluide, il dégaina sa baguette. Alertés, les quatre Serpentard firent de même, avant que leurs baguettes ne soient propulsées plusieurs mètres plus loin. Personne n'avait vu ni entendu le sortilège. Gellert était vif et habile, et Steven ne vit pas venir la baguette pointée sous sa gorge. Pétrifié, incapable de bouger, il croisa le regard dangereux du mage. Le Gellert passionné et souriant que Albus avait appris à connaître n'était plus, à la place, il y avait ce sorcier, brûlant de rage et entouré d'une aura noire et menaçante.  La scène était à vous glacer le sang. 

 

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul déchet ici, et c'est toi. Ton existence même est une erreur, alors dis-moi, pourquoi ne devrais-je pas te tuer sur le champ et débarrasser le monde de ta stupidité? le menaça le blond, appuyant un peu plus sa baguette contre sa gorge. Je te préviens, si jamais tu tu t'en prends encore une fois à Albus, tu peux être certain que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à t'infliger le sortilège "Doloris" jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te tuer. Je ferai de tes dernières heures, les pires instants de ton existence. Une longue agonie, crois-moi. Et peu importe où tu iras, je te retrouverai, je te traquerai s'il le faut. 

 

Le visage de Steve était à présent aussi pâle que celui d'un défunt. Gellert ne l'avait quitté des yeux à aucun moment, et il ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres seulement de sa victime. Le garçon de Durmstrang s'éloigna finalement, le relâchant de son emprise. Sa technique d'intimidation et ses menaces avaient visiblement fait leur effet, et la bande détala presque aussitôt, terrifiée. 

 

Le blond soupira et glissa sa baguette dans sa manche, avant de se tourner vers un Albus figé sur place et silencieux. 

 

\- Je suis désolé Albus... fit Grindelwald, soucieux. 

\- Merci Gellert, répondit simplement le roux. 

 

Même si ces mots étaient peu, le sorcier savait pertinemment à quel point ils étaient sincères. Il avait agi par instinct, et d'une pulsion, il avait bondi sur cet idiot de Serpentard. Il haïssait ce genre de personnage. Mais s'il devait user de sortilèges noirs pour assurer la protection d'Albus, Gellert le ferait sans hésiter. Après tout, il n'était plus à un rapport près. 

 

Gellert les mena sous l'arbre contre lequel ils avaient déposés leurs balais, avant de se tourner vers son ami. 

 

\- Albus, je tiens à te remercier pour cette journée, j'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié ta compagnie. Et j'adorerai recommencer à l'avenir, cela ne dépend que de toi. 

\- J'aimerai beaucoup, oui, répondit Albus d'un doux sourire. 

 

A peine Dumbledore eut-il terminé sa phrase, que le blond saisit délicatement la main de son ami et y déposa doucement ses lèvres. Le contact fut léger et bref, mais suffisant pour électrifier le corps tout entier d'Albus, dont le visage s'empourpra immédiatement. Et ô combien ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes contre sa peau. Aussi agréables qu'une chaude et tendre caresse. Non seulement Gellert Grindelwald venait de lui offrir un baisemain, mais en plus de cela, ses yeux s'étaient plongés dans les siens, le mettant de nouveau à nu. 

 

Grindelwald relâcha finalement la main de Dumbledore, puis émit un petit rire devant l'embarras de ce dernier. Le plus âgé des deux sorciers était absolument exquis à regarder, et fascinant à découvrir. Oh oui, il lui tardait d'en apprendre plus à son sujet.


	3. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Je m'excuse encore pour les délais, mais lorsque l'inspiration ne vient pas... disons que c'est compliqué. 
> 
> Du coup pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai concocter un chapitre 3 avec du fluff, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ~  
> (juste comme ça, je l'ai écrit en partie en écoutant " The only exception " de Paramore, si cela vous intéresse)

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis la petite excursion à Pré-au-Lard. Chaque jour se ressemblait, lever, repas, cours, puis repas et coucher. Les seuls moments où Albus pouvait échanger avec Gellert, étaient lors des repas. De temps à autre, le blond prenait place à la table des Gryffondor, aux côtés d'Albus, de préférence lorsque son frère était absent. Aberforth ne cautionnait pas cette amitié. De plus, fraterniser avec l'adversaire semblait insensé et profondément stupide à ses yeux.  
Elphias, quant à lui, ne disait pas un mot à ce sujet, il n'avait aucune problème à voir son meilleur ami traîner avec un sorcier de l'Institut Durmstrang.

Leurs quelques entrevues se faisaient exclusivement dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, ou plus rarement, dans les couloirs, entre deux cours.

Déjà presque une semaine à se croiser furtivement, échanger quelques rapides mots, regards complices, mais rien de bien concret. Albus attendait le week-end avec impatience. Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, Gellert lui avait fait parvenir une note, accompagnée de bonbons au citron. Dans son mot, il donnait notamment rendez-vous au sorcier de Gryffondor au bord du Lac Noir, ce samedi, pour discuter et profiter des derniers rayons de soleil ainsi que de leur douceur avant que ne s'installe la fraîcheur de l'automne.  
Naturellement, Dumbledore avait accepté.

 

Par chance, il s'était avéré que les deux jeunes gens avaient une classe en commun, autre que celle de Métamorphose, une " bien plus intéressante " selon Gellert. Ce dernier fit justement son entrée dans la salle de classe, et prit place derrière son pupitre.

La pièce, plutôt grande et décorée de divers artefacts magiques et anciens, se remplissait d'élèves. Grindelwald poussa un soupir particulièrement prononcé lorsqu'il aperçut Steve faire son entrée dans la salle, accompagné de ses chiens de garde. Malgré son profond mépris envers lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un rictus lorsque le jeune Serpentard croisa son regard. Rictus qui s'étira d'avantage et se fit menaçant quand le concerné le toisa du regard avec dédain. Comment ce sorcier de bas étage osait-il le défier, plus particulièrement après l'affront de la semaine passée? N'avait-il pas retenu la leçon?  
Gellert se senti s'enflammer, il aurait adoré pratiquer un peu ses talents en magie noire sur cet abruti, mais Poudlard avait une politique très stricte sur son usage.

Heureusement, Albus fit son entrée à son tour, suivi de près par son caniche, Béatrice. Cette greluche de Beauxbâtons ne le lâchait plus, au grand dam de Grindelwald. Il n'y avait de la place que pour un seul membre VIP aux côtés du rouquin, et la sorcière n'en était tout simplement pas digne.  
Comment Albus ne pouvait-il pas remarquer son numéro de charme? Il faudrait être aveugle, ou bien avait-il cédé à ses avances? Non, ce scénario était inimaginable et pire que n'importe quel autre. Albus méritait mieux. Il méritait quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que lui, d'aussi puissant, quelqu'un qui le comprenne. Quelqu'un comme Gellert, oui, lui seul pouvait prétendre à ce titre, lui seul était digne de s'afficher à ses côtés. Réunis, ils se distinguaient de tous les autres sorciers, ils brillaient de par leur intelligence et leur maturité.

 

Quelle fut sa joie lorsque son ami refusa la proposition de Béatrice et prit place à côté de lui. Albus le salua d'un sourire radieux et éclatant, et immédiatement, le coeur du mage s'emballa. La journée n'était pas si perdue au final.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal poussa la porte de la salle, faisant une entrée très remarquée.  
L'homme, Professeur Eryon, semblait avoir un peu plus de la soixantaine, à en juger par les cheveux blancs qui parsemaient son crâne déjà bien dégarni. Sa barbe parfaitement taillée, ainsi que ses lunettes rondes et sa cape flottant derrière lui, lui assuraient le respect de ses élèves. Son regard sévère dissuadait les plus moqueurs d'entre-eux.

 

Dumbledore ouvrit son livre de cours à la page indiquée, attentif aux explications du professeur. Sa plume grattait le papier avec grâce et rapidité, n'omettant aucun détail essentiel. Les sortilèges de protection étaient bien trop importants pour ne pas se montrer attentif.

 

Un insecte de papier vola jusqu'à son pupitre, venant s'écraser sur le cahier devant lui, détournant son attention du cours l'espace d'un instant. Le sortilège qui avait été utilisé pour son acheminement était un des plus banals. Le rouquin déplia le mot et lut avec horreur l'unique mot qui y était couché disgracieusement à l'encre noire : " _Pédé_ ".  
Albus soupira, puis se hâta de fourrer le bout de papier dans sa poche, il le brûlerait plus tard. Il observa Gellert du coin de l'oeil, priant pour que celui-ci n'ait rien remarqué. Malheureusement, le doux et tendre message de Steve n'avait en rien échappé au sorcier de Durmstrang. Cet horrible message portait sa signature, cela ne laissait pas l'ombre d'un doute.  
Oh il allait le regretter amèrement. S'en prendre à quelqu'un d'aussi éblouissant et gentil qu'Albus ne pouvait rester impuni. D'autant plus lorsque celui-ci était attaqué sur des choses aussi futiles et personnelles que ses préférences.

 

Grindelwald garda un air impassible et concentré, mais intérieurement, il réfléchissait dores-et-déjà à une vengeance dont le sorcier se souviendrait. Elle devait être inoubliable.

 

Le Professeur Eryon s'avança vers le pupitre de Gellert et baissa son regard sur lui, l'observant d'un oeil curieux et interrogateur.

\- Monsieur Grindelwald, commença le vieil homme, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous faire une démonstration de vos talents de duelliste? Je suppose qu'on vous a enseigné de puissants sortilèges de défense, comme d'attaque, à l'Institut Durmstrang?

 

Ledit Grindelwald secoua la tête dans l'affirmative.  
Il est vrai qu'à l'Institut Durmstrang, les apprentis sorciers sont rapidement amenés à apprendre les sortilèges de défense, ainsi qu'à les renforcer au cours des années. Car parer un simple sort de désarmement n'est rien face à parer un sortilège interdit.  
L'apprentissage et la pratique de la Magie Noire nécessitent des bases solides, autrement, vous n'en êtes pas dignes, et vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps dans une classe de Durmstrang. La puissance et le pouvoir ne s'acquièrent pas sans risques.

 

Grindelwald se leva, fier d'avoir été choisi pour cette démonstration. Restait maintenant à savoir qui se mesurerait à lui, qui serait sa pauvre victime.  
Professeur Eryon sembla considérer la possibilité d'envoyer le sorcier le plus puissant et brillant de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Le duel serait des plus intéressants : deux champions du Tournoi s'affrontant en duel. Il s'apprêtait à l'appeler lorsque Steve se leva, volontaire.  
Le mage noir en devenir ricana, cet abruti était-il donc suicidaire? Ou assez stupide pour s'imaginer avoir l'ombre d'une chance contre lui? Lui qui maîtrisait la Magie Noire du haut de ses seize ans?  
Sûrement pas. Il tenait sa vengeance.  
Un duel à la loyal.

 

Le sorcier de Serpentard s'avança dans sa direction puis prit place sur l'espace dédié. Gellert fit de même, baguette en main, un rictus dessiné au coin des lèvres.  
Debout, parfaitement droit et fier, Gellert pouvait aisément sentir le regard d'Albus sur lui. Et il avait raison, Dumbledore ne le lâchait pas des yeux, son coeur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine, l'adrénaline filant dans ses veines. Il brûlait d'envie de voir son ami mettre Steve au tapis. Il n'avait aucun doute quant aux compétences magiques du blond. Seul un idiot douterait de sa puissance.

 

A peine Professeur Eryon eut donné le signal, que Steve lança les premiers sortilèges, faisant immédiatement appel aux plus puissants qu'il connaissait. Gellert les contra sans la moindre difficulté. D'un simple et léger geste du poignet, il parait chaque attaque de Steve, ce qui, comme il l'avait prévu, ne fit que le rendre furieux. Le sorcier était incapable de l'atteindre, alors il redoubla d'efforts et intensifia sa puissance, dans l'espoir de toucher ce prétentieux de Grindelwald.

Le blond commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, alors il fit ricocher le dernier sort de son adversaire et le retourna contre lui. Celui-ci se le prit de plein fouet et tituba en arrière, un peu sonné. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne reprit pas ses esprits suffisamment vite, Gellert était passé à l'offensive, et ses attaques n'avaient rien de gentilles. Le mage cherchait à le blesser.

Repoussant les assauts de son rival, Steve luttait avec grande difficulté, tandis que les yeux sans pitié de Grindelwald le fixaient, le scrutaient, le foudroyaient. Et ce sourire malin, comme s'il prenait un plaisir malsain à tout cela... 

  
Une seconde d'inattention et un sortilège le frappa violemment dans le torse, envoyant le Serpentard voler cinq mètres plus loin, son dos heurtant le mur dans un bruit sourd. Le sort avait franchi sa barrière de protection avec une facilité déconcertante, comme une plume transperce le parchemin. La puissance avait été telle qu'un souffle magique avait balayé feuilles, livres et plumes à travers la classe.

 

Dumbledore observa Steve, au sol, dont la peau avait viré au violet, sans doute un autre tour de Gellert. Le rouquin jubilait intérieurement, qu'il était bon de voir cet idiot remis à sa place.  
Puis ses yeux bleus trouvèrent rapidement ceux de son ami. Il arborait toujours cet air fier et malin, et Albus l'adorait, plus particulièrement en cet instant. Il était si beau, droit dans son uniforme de Durmstrang, ses boucles blondes toujours coiffées à la perfection, sa baguette à la main. Ses yeux clairs et perçants braqués sur lui, le transperçant, yeux dans lesquels le jeune sorcier pourrait se perdre. Et ses lèvres roses, étirées en un sourire, si tentatrices...

Un frisson parcourut Albus tandis que ses yeux se posaient de nouveau sur Steve. Le Professeur Eryon avait clairement été impressionné par la puissance de son élève. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s'annonçait dores-et-déjà épique. Le vieil homme envoya Steve à l'infirmerie, escorté par sa bande et continua son cours comme si de rien n'était.  
Gellert quant à lui, reprit sa place, glissant sa baguette dans sa manche. Les autres élèves semblaient avoir tous cessé leur murmures, époustouflés par sa performance. Plus personne n'oserait venir lui tenir tête à l'avenir.

 

Albus resta silencieux, même s'il avait mille choses à dire à son ami aux boucles blondes. Malgré sa reconnaissance, il resta attentif et assidu au cours, ses remerciements pouvaient bien attendre la fin de la classe.  
Malheureusement, à peine le professeur eut-il salué ses élèves, que les camarades de Durmstrang de Gellert s'amassèrent autour de lui et le félicitèrent verbalement, accompagné de tapes amicales dans le dos. Alors Albus s'éclipsa, jugeant que le sorcier apprécierait de profiter un peu de ses amis et de sa popularité. Son sac sur l'épaule, il rejoignit Elphias et Aberforth dans le jardin intérieur de l'école.

 

Les prouesses magiques de Grindelwald avaient circulé parmi les sorciers, élèves et professeurs, les oreilles se tendaient désormais à la mention de son nom. En l'espace d'une journée, la nouvelle s'était répandue dans les moindres recoins de Poudlard, alors naturellement, toute l'école était au courant, et on pariait déjà sur lui comme vainqueur du Tournoi.

 

Lorsqu'il n'était pas en cours, Gellert était encerclé de fans, aussi bien de Poudlard, de Durmstrang, ou encore de demoiselles de l'Académie Beauxbâtons. La popularité n'était vraiment pas pour lui, il préférait de loin passer du temps en compagnie d'Albus, sa présence lui manquait. Il n'avait que faire de tous ces esprits si simples et étroits qui l'entouraient, obnubilés par sa puissance magique. Il n'avait besoin que de l'éclat de Dumbledore, si brillant et fascinant.

 

S'il avait espéré croiser son ami lors du dîner, ses espoirs s'envolèrent rapidement lorsqu'il vit Gellert entrer dans la Grande Salle, suivi par une quinzaine de sorciers. Il était devenu impossible à approcher. De plus, le roux n'appréciait pas vraiment les regards que lançaient certaines sorcières à son camarade. La popularité du blond commençait déjà à poser problème, et Albus, qui d'ordinaire était le sorcier le plus admiré et respecté de toute l'école, passait désormais au second plan. Albus grommela et se concentra sur son repas, priant pour que Gellert ne ramène pas son fan-club à leur rendez-vous.

 

Une fois glissé dans les draps cramoisis de son lit, le jeune Gryffondor songea au lendemain, à leur sortie au lac noir. Le coeur d'Albus battait de nouveau la chamade à cette seule pensée, et un sourire niais illumina son visage. Heureusement, un rideau bordeaux lui offrait un peu d'intimité, sinon on l'aurait déjà questionné et harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il livre le nom d'une potentielle petite amie. Chose qui n'arriverait jamais. Personne ne devait découvrir que la personne qui teintait les joues du sorcier et faisait battre son coeur, n'était autre que le charmant Gellert Grindelwald. Il aurait de graves ennuis si cela venait à se savoir. Alors Albus gardait ses fantaisies et rêves pour lui. Oui, il lui tardait de rejoindre son ami sur les berges du Lac, de pouvoir l'admirer discrètement, d'entendre sa voix, son rire.

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit, enveloppé dans un cocon de douceur et de chaleur.

 

Comme prévu, Gellert fut totalement inaccessible tout au long de la matinée, trop occupé à répondre aux nombreuses -et inintéressantes- questions de ses "fans". Albus le salua seulement de loin d'un regard et d'un sourire. Sourire qui ne ne lui fut même pas retourné.

 

Par chance, Grindelwald était seul lorsque le rouquin atteignit l'îlot situé sur le Lac Noir, en début d'après-midi. Adossé contre un arbre, ses mèches blondes flottaient librement au vent tandis qu'il semblait observer le ciel. Le soleil se reflétait sur sa peau blanche, éclatante. Il avait l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel. Un ange dont il était, lui, tombé amoureux.

Une brindille de bois craqua sous les pas de Dumbledore, et l'ange en question se retourna vers son vis-à-vis, l'accueillant avec un petit sourire, doux et sincère. Le coeur du plus âgé des deux fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

 

\- Albus, appela Gellert. Je commençais à croire que tu n'avais plus envie de me voir.

\- N-non! répondit ledit Albus, sans doute trop vite. Au contraire.

 

" Calme-toi, Albus. " se répétait-il mentalement, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Bon sang, il fallait qu'il se contrôle un peu plus, il ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre son ami.

Le mage de Durmstrang tapota l'herbe à côté de lui, invitant son compagnon à s'y poser. Invitation que le Gryffondor ne put refuser. Nerveux, il s'assit sur la mousse qui composait le sol, offrant un coussin des plus confortables. Les jambes croisées en tailleur, son genou effleurait par moments celui du plus jeune, qui ne présentait aucune gêne, ni ne cherchait à s'éloigner.

 

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas amené ton fan-club, fit remarquer le rouquin avec une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix.

\- C'est à toi que j'ai donné rendez-vous, pas à eux, répondit Gellert avec un sourire charmeur. Je ne te pensais pas si possessif, Albus.

 

Les joues du concerné s'empourprèrent un peu plus, pour le plus grand plaisir du mage noir. Il adorait tellement voir Albus ainsi, gêné et innocent. Cela lui donnait envie de le tester un peu plus, et d'en découvrir davantage à son sujet.  
Dumbledore observa tout autour d'eux un instant, scrutant les alentours. Quelques élèves se promenaient sur les berges, mais nul ne semblait les remarquer.

 

\- J'ai placé un sortilège d'illusion et de silence, expliqua le blond. Nous ne serons pas dérangés comme ça. Juste toi, moi, et de délicieux bonbons au citron que tu adores si je me souviens bien.

 

Et à ces mots, Gellert tendit une petite boîte de friandises à son ami, ses préférés en effet. Il s'en souvenait. Agréablement surpris, Albus la saisit, un sourire radieux peignant son visage.

 

\- Merci Gellert, fit Dumbledore en fourrant un bonbon dans sa bouche.

\- Tu as vraiment des goûts enfantins en matière de sucreries.

\- Et toi alors? Tu n'aimes pas ça?

\- Disons que j'ai une préférence pour un tout autre type de sucreries, répondit le plus jeune des deux avec un clin d'oeil.

 

Albus manqua presque de s'étouffer après cette remarque, recherchant désespérément de l'air. Ses joues brûlaient d'embarras, et il lui était impossible de regarder Gellert dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'éclate de rire face à l'adorable détresse de Dumbledore. Il se montrait si réceptif, le taquiner était un vrai délice.

Le rire clair et chaleureux du sorcier de Durmstrang attira l'attention de son ami. Albus était obsédé par ce rire, il était si détendu en sa compagnie, tellement différent de la façade dont il se parait à l'école. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait sourire, il tombait un peu plus amoureux, et cacher ses sentiments devenait une véritable torture.

 

Une première heure s'écoula vite, sans qu'aucun des deux garçons ne le remarque. Ils avaient l'après-midi devant eux après tout.  
Albus raconta à Gellert son histoire, ainsi que celle de sa famille. De comment son père s'était retrouvé à Azkaban après avoir attaqué les Moldus qui s'en étaient pris à sa jeune soeur, Ariana. De comment il luttait depuis pour redorer la réputation de la famille Dumbledore, de pourquoi le Tournoi lui permettrait peut-être enfin de se défaire de l'ombre de son père.

Evidemment, la conversation dévia sur le Code International du Secret Magique, et de la nécessité d'y mettre un terme. Les agressions sur les sorciers ne resteraient plus impunies, et les deux pourraient cohabiter en paix sans avoir à se cacher.

 

\- Personne ne devrait avoir à se cacher. ajouta Gellert et d'un geste de la main, il désigna la poche de pantalon d'Albus dans laquelle traînait toujours le bout de papier, froissé. J'aimerais que tu me le donnes Albus.

\- Je... Je ne préfère pas.

\- Tu me fais confiance?

\- Oui, évidemment.

 

Albus abandonna toute négociation. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Gellert, mais au fond de lui, il redoutait sa réaction. La rumeur qui courait à son sujet était vraie après tout, il préférait les hommes. Steve avait raison. Alors il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit le bout de papier chiffoné.

Il s'attendait à une réaction de dégoût, de rejet, mais certainement pas à ce que la main de Gellert saisisse délicatement son poignet, celui qui lui tendait le papier. Le contact était doux, tendre, et terriblement réconfortant. Alors instinctivement, Albus leva les yeux vers lui, et ce qu'il vit dans les prunelles glacées de son ami le laissa sans voix. Il pouvait y lire de la compassion et une infinie douceur.

 

\- Albus, sache que je ne te jugerai jamais pour tes choix, murmura le blond. Tu es quelqu'un de brillant et d'unique, ne laisse personne te dire ou te faire croire l'inverse. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à te cacher pour _ça_ , _nous_ ne devrions pas avoir à nous cacher.

 

Les mots de Grindelwald résonnèrent en lui, jusqu'au plus profond de son coeur et de son âme. Une vague de chaleur le submergea, puissante et inattendue. Son coeur battait la chamade, sur le point d'exploser. La sensation était tellement étrange, indescriptible, mais terriblement agréable, comme si des papillons avaient élu domicile dans son ventre.

Il ne pourrait jamais exprimer sa reconnaissance tant elle était grande. En l'espace de quelques jours, Gellert était devenu son ami, son égal, sa source de réconfort et de soutien, son bonheur secret.

 

\- Merci, pour tout, vraiment... fit le plus âgé, submergé par l'émotion.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Albus.

 

Voyant son ami au bord des larmes, le sorcier de Durmstrang passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et amena Albus un peu plus contre lui, espérant que son geste lui apporterait le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Dumbledore accepta l'étreinte volontiers, et se permit même de laisser sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de son ami, tandis que celui-ci lança un sortilège de combustion silencieux qui enflamma immédiatement le bout de papier.

La lueur des flammes se refléta sur les cheveux roux du Gryffondor, comme si sa chevelure s'embrasait. Albus s'était transformé en un gracieux et magnifique phénix en quelques secondes. Gellert se laissait volontiers consumer par son brasier.

 

Ils regardèrent le papier brûler et les flammes s'évaporer dans l'air, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne brise le silence.

 

\- Plus de secrets entre nous, tu veux bien? 

\- Plus de secrets, répéta Dumbledore.

 

Un nouveau silence s'installa durant de longues minutes. Tout était calme, juste le bruit léger de l'eau dormante et mystérieuse du Lac Noir, ainsi que des feuilles remuées par la brise, chaude et douce. Le chant des oiseaux et des insectes, de la vie grouillant tout autour d'eux. Albus toujours contre Grindelwald. Aucun des deux garçons ne paraissait décidé à bouger, la présence de l'autre s'avérait plus salvatrice qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. Ils avaient besoin de ce contact.

 

\- Si on doit tout se dire, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander Gellert. 

\- Je t'écoute? 

\- Pourquoi ta baguette est-elle aussi étrange?

 

Fantastique, Gellert s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il le regarda tout d'abord d'un air outré et offensé, avant d'éclater finalement de rire. Bon sang, Albus était véritablement plein de surprises. Le plus âgé des sorciers se retrouva à rire avec lui de bon coeur. L'espace d'un instant, ils étaient deux adolescents comme les autres, insouciants des maux de leur monde et de celui par-delà les collines.

 

\- C'est parce qu'elle est à mon image.

\- Unique et indomptable? plaisanta Albus en haussant un sourcil.

\- Précisément. répondit tout naturellement Gellert en offrant un nouveau clin d'oeil charmeur à son vis-à-vis, dont les joues rosirent immédiatement.

 

Albus leva les yeux au ciel, son sourire le trahissant, avant de ne croiser le regard du blond. La connexion visuelle dura plusieurs secondes, pou qu'enfin, les deux sorciers n'éclatent de nouveau de rire.

 

La première tâche avait lieu dans une semaine, mais aucun des deux ne semblait s'en préoccuper pour le moment.


	4. Une semaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous!  
> Il se trouve que mon voyage à Lille m'a inspiré à écrire un nouveau chapitre, et à planifier le prochain. Le cinquième devrait sortir plus rapidement que les premiers haha
> 
> Initialement, je voulais inclure la Première Tâche dans celui-ci, mais croyez-moi, cela aurait été bien trop long. Du coup, ce sera pour le prochain!

La brise chaude des derniers jours d'été faisait doucement secouer feuilles et branches, et la surface d'habitude calme et dormante du Lac Noir se ridait sous son souffle. Les quelques rares et faibles vagues mourant sur les berges et la coque sombre du navire de Durmstrang. L'été touchait à sa fin, les feuilles se teintaient déjà d'or. Bientôt, Poudlard et ses montagnes écossaises seraient recouvertes d'un épais et gracieux manteau blanc.

 

Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, le lac reflétant sa lumière dorée. Les quelques sorciers restant se dirigeaient vers l'imposant et vieux château qui se dressait un peu plus haut. Mieux valait ne pas être en retard pour le dîner.

 

Albus et Gellert regagnèrent l'école, l'air tranquille et satisfait. L'après-midi avait été des plus agréables, paisible et pleine de surprises. Une après-midi durant laquelle ils s'étaient un peu plus rapprochés. Quelques heures pendant lesquelles Albus avait pu librement admirer son ami aux cheveux de la couleur de la paille. Tandis qu'ils échangeaient sur divers sujets -et plus particulièrement sur la problématique sorciers/moldus-, une certaine intimité s'était installée, sans qu'aucun des deux garçons ne s'en aperçoive. Elle restait légère et discrète, mais elle existait bel et bien. Le langage corporel en disait long : des regards furtifs mais brillants, une mèche de cheveux replacée derrière l'oreille, un sourire quasi omni-présent. Tous ces signes ne trompaient pas, seuls les concernés semblaient ne pas en avoir conscience, enfermés dans leur bulle.

 

Les deux champions firent leur apparition dans la Grande Salle, riant aux éclats à une plaisanterie que venait de faire le plus âgé. Gellert se détendait petit à petit, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Dumbledore avait un effet terriblement apaisant et son sourire à lui seul, suffisait à réchauffer son âme. Tandis que Gellert sombrait un peu plus dans l'obscurité chaque jour et glaçait son coeur, Albus, d'un simple regard, parvenait à le maintenir hors des Ténèbres complètes et de leur noirceur. Ils étaient, à eux deux, le rouge et le noir. Le feu, et l'obscurité. Deux faces d'une même pièce, complémentaires.

Mais que se passerait-il si les deux venaient à unir leur génie? Grindelwald et Dumbledore, les deux jeunes leaders de la Révolution. Ensemble, ils seraient imbattables. Même le Ministère de la Magie ne pourrait rien contre leur puissance. Cette pensée arracha un petit sourire au mage noir en devenir. Restait à convaincre Albus de le rejoindre dans son projet de Révolution.

 

Ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondor, Grindelwald envoyant paître ses admirateurs. A peine furent-ils assis qu'Aberforth lança un regard noir au sorcier de Durmstrang. Regard auquel Gellert répondit d'un rictus fier et amusé. Pour qui se prenait cet imbécile? Etre un Dumbledore n'excusait en rien son attitude. Il l'aurait volontiers remis à sa place pour un tel affront, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas s'en prendre au frère de son nouvel ami... Pas encore du moins.

 

Albus décida volontairement d'ignorer son cadet, et continua sa discussion avec Gellert, dévorant le délicieux pudding disposé devant eux, tandis que Gellert, lui, dévorait le séduisant jeune homme en face de lui du regard.  
Malheureusement, la seule et unique place disponible aux côtés du rouquin fut rapidement occupée par Béatrice, qui venait de s'y asseoir, coupant les deux amis dans leur discussion.

Gellert lança un regard glacial à la sorcière, il n'était visiblement guère ravi de sa présence. Pour dire la vérité, si elle pouvait disparaître, le magicien serait le premier à s'en réjouir.  
L'aîné des frères Dumbledore esquissa un sourire presque forcé à la championne de Beauxbâtons, avant de prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

La jeune fille, dont les cheveux roux étaient relevés en une parfaite queue-de-cheval, salua les deux autres champions, et plus particulièrement le sorcier de Poudlard.

 

\- Où en êtes-vous dans vos recherches? demanda-t-elle. La Première Tâche a lieu dans une semaine.

\- Gellert espère qu'ils vont nous demander d'affronter des dragons, ricana Albus tout en adressant un sourire amusé à son ami, qui le fusilla à son tour du regard.

\- Des dragons? répéta Béatrice. Par Merlin, non!

 

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers ses adversaires, avant de chuchoter, s'assurant que personne ne l'entende, son accent français particulièrement prononcé et ridicule agaçant davantage le mage noir.

 

\- De ce que j'ai compris, on devra affronter un "Grapcorne".

\- Un quoi? demanda Gellert, non sans avoir haussé un sourcil.

\- C'est une créature magique, c'est tout ce que je sais, fit Albus.

\- Peut-on savoir comment tu as obtenu ces informations? ajouta le blond, suspicieux.

\- Ma directrice me l'a dit, alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus juste de vous mettre au courant aussi.

\- C'est très admirable Béatrice, merci, souffla le Gryffondor.

 

Albus offrit un sourire éclatant et inconsciemment, charmeur, à la sorcière, dont le teint vira aussitôt au rose. Gellert, lui, leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant. Il devait trouver un moyen d'écarter cette greluche de son chemin. Elle l'empêchait d'atteindre complètement Albus, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui.

 

Il espéra de toute son âme que la française quitte la table, laissant ainsi les deux amis entre eux. Malheureusement, rien de tout cela n'arriva, et elle resta à sa place durant tout le dîner, échangeant des regards un peu trop insistants et familiers avec Albus. Gellert s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille lorsque la sorcière papillonna des yeux et effleura malencontreusement -intentionnellement selon lui, la main d'Albus. Il fut presque pris de nausée à une pareille scène. Ce simple contact fit rougir la jeune fille, alors qu'Albus lui souriait. Encore. Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi gentil avec elle? se demanda le mage aux boucles blondes.

 

A la fin du dîner, une sorcière de Beauxbâtons, et amie de Béatrice, vint chercher la jeune fille afin de regagner leur dortoir. Enfin! Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Gellert était sincère, il semblait ravi de s'être débarrassé d'elle. Plus les jours passaient, moins il la supportait... et il n'était à Poudlard que depuis à peine trois semaines. Comment allait-il tenir jusqu'à la fin de la compétition?

 

Après avoir quitté la Grande Salle, le Gryffondor entraîna son ami dans l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ils avaient encore une heure ou deux de libre devant eux, et en tant que champions, ils avaient des recherches à faire.  
Les yeux clairs et perçants de Gellert tombèrent sur la section interdite des lieux. Les étagères regorgeaient d'ouvrages vieux de plusieurs siècles, de grimoires, basés sur les Arts Occultes, ainsi que sur les mages noirs du passé, et d'autres sujets obscurs non abordés au sein de Poudlard. Alors naturellement, le mage de Durmstrang fut immédiatement attiré vers cette section, avant d'être aussitôt arrêté par Dumbledore.

 

\- Nous sommes ici pour la Première Tâche, rappela le plus âgé, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Allez Albus, réessaya Gellert, nous n'avons pas autant d'ouvrages consacrés aux Sciences Occultes à Durmstrang. Juste un livre.

\- Un autre jour.

 

Albus n'avait pas protesté ni ne s'était opposé au fait d'emprunter un livre provenant de la section interdite de la bibliothèque. Lui qui paraissait si respectueux des règles de l'école. Il avait lui-même, implicitement, suggéré de parcourir les pages défendues un autre jour.

Gellert leva les mains dans un geste de résignation, avant de suivre son ami. Ensemble, ils cherchèrent le moindre ouvrage concernant les créatures magiques et rares de leur monde. Ils tombèrent sur un vieux livre, particulièrement épais et lourd, dans lequel plusieurs d'entre-elles y étaient mentionnées. Ils trouveraient très certainement leurs réponses dedans.

 

La salle, alors éclairée par quelques rares bougies et lanternes, était totalement silencieuse. La plupart des élèves avaient regagné leurs dortoirs, seuls quelques-uns, les plus assidus, passaient leur samedi soir à la bibliothèque, déjà soucieux de réussir leurs B.U.S.E.s.  
Dumbledore mena son ami dans un coin de l'immense pièce, déposant l'ouvrage sur la table en bois. Ils pourraient ainsi faire leurs recherches sans être dérangés par qui que ce soit. Prenant tous deux place côte à côté, les deux sorciers commencèrent leur lecture.  
Ou plutôt, Albus commença sa lecture. Gellert était bien trop absorbé par le sorcier assis à sa gauche. La lanterne qui brûlait en face d'eux embrasait la chevelure flamboyante de ce dernier. Sa peau s'était parée d'une douce et chaude lumière, et le mouvement dansant de la flamme apportait une étincelle de vie à son visage concentré. Il était si... magnifique, si majestueux.

 

Albus sentit le regard insistant du blond sur lui, et un frisson le parcourut, son coeur s'accélérant dans sa poitrine. Ses joues se couvrirent de nouveau de rose. Par chance, la flamme camouflait son teint rougi. Son partenaire ne suivait plus du tout les recherches. Toutefois, Dumbledore n'osait pas le regarder pour le lui faire remarquer, ses yeux trop expressifs le trahiraient.

Alors il tenta de rester concentré sur sa lecture, parcourant les lignes des ses prunelles bleues océan. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe sur le mot clé qu'il cherchait avec ardeur. Il y avait tout un article sur le Grapcorne. Fantastique.

Il appela Gellert, et aussitôt, le mage tourna la tête vers lui, croisant son regard. Dans le même temps, la main du blond venait d'effleurer celle de son aîné, teintant un peu plus les joues du Gryffondor. Une lueur traversa le regard mystérieux de Gellert, intrigante et captivante. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne dégagea sa main, nullement gêné par ce contact. Bien au contraire. Ce ne fut que lorsque Grindelwald glissa doucement -mais volontairement- sa main sur la sienne qu'Albus réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Son coeur cessa de battre l'espace d'un instant. Un instant qui sembla durer une éternité. Le geste était banal et pourtant terriblement intime, et malgré tout, sans savoir pourquoi, le rouquin se laissa porter et referma ses doigts sur ceux de son ami, un sourire tendre étirant les lèvres du sorcier de Durmstrang en guise de réponse.

Le visage tout entier d'Albus avait viré au rouge, brûlant tout autant que la lanterne déposée au milieu de la table. Heureusement que la bibliothèque était dépourvue de ses élèves.  
Et cette sensation indescriptible qui le parcourait, partant de son coeur jusque son ventre, nouvelle et à la fois familière. La chaleur de la main de son ami irradiant dans tout son corps et son âme.

 

Les apprentis sorciers continuèrent leur lecture, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés et l'esprit léger.

" Le Grapcorne, classifié de dangerosité 4 sur 5, est une créature originaire des montagnes européennes. Elle possède deux longues et tranchantes cornes et est d'une nature extrêmement agressive. Transformée en poudre, la corne du Grapcorne est utilisée dans diverses potions, son prix la rendant cependant extrêmement difficile à acquérir. La peau du Grapcorne est plus résistante que celle du dragon, et a la particularité de repousser la plupart des sortilèges. "

 

Dumbledore se gratta l'arrière de la tête de sa main libre, comment allait-il pouvoir vaincre une créature immunisée contre les sortilèges? La Première Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s'annonçait compliquée. Il n'était plus étonnant que des participants aient perdu la vie lors de la compétition. Les créatures choisies s'avéraient être les plus dangereuses du monde des sorciers.  
De longues heures de recherches se profilaient à l'horizon, de longues heures à chercher un sortilège assez puissant pour transpercer la peau du Grapcorne. Et il ne leur restait qu'une semaine...

 

Albus bailla -d'une façon tout à fait adorable selon Gellert-, se frottant les yeux. Il était temps de rejoindre leur dortoir. Le magicien aux cheveux blonds referma le livre, non sans avoir doucement caressé la paume de son vis-à-vis de son pouce, contact qui arracha un nouveau frisson au plus âgé.

Il lâcha la main de son partenaire à contre-coeur, avant d'enrouler un bras autour de ses épaules, dans un geste amical. Gellert avait ce besoin inexplicable d'établir un contact physique avec Dumbledore, cela l'enflammait, comme si son âme prenait plaisir à s'y brûler. Et apparemment, l'autre ne s'en plaignait guère.

 

Ils arpentèrent les longs et silencieux couloirs de Poudlard avant de se séparer, prenant chacun le chemin de leur dortoir respectif. Presque tous les élèves avaient regagné leurs salles communes, seuls quelques-uns traînaient encore, nullement fatigués.

Albus fit de même et enfila sa longue chemise de nuit avant de se glisser dans ses draps. Sa journée lui parut n'avoir été qu'un long et délicieux rêve. De leur escapade secrète au bord du Lac Noir, jusqu'à leur soirée enfermés à la bibliothèque, main dans la main. Albus ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à la sensation de la peau si douce de son ami contre la sienne.

Ami... Des amis ne se tenaient pas ainsi la main, cachés dans la pénombre. Du moins du point de vue du magicien de dix-sept ans. Jamais il n'avait enlacé ses doigts avec ceux d'Elphias. Peut-être était-ce un simple geste de compassion ou d'affection pour Gellert. Peut-être était-ce banal dans les pays du Nord? Ou bien étaient-ce les prémices de quelque chose d'autre? La dernière possibilité sonnait divinement bien aux oreilles du rouquin, et il se permettait désormais d'espérer plus, au risque d'être déçu. Tant pis, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Le sommeil le cueillit finalement et de façon totalement inattendue, des rêves pleins la tête.

 

De son côté, Grindelwald fut accueilli par les garçons de Durmstrang, contents et fiers de retrouver leur puissant champion. Tous l'acclamèrent et lui donnèrent une tape dans le dos ou sur l'épaule en guise de félicitations. Néanmoins, malgré la chaleur qui se dégageait de ses camarades, le magicien n'était pas vraiment d'humeur festive. Il s'excusa puis s'enferma dans son dortoir. 

Le navire comportait environ dix chambres, toutes partagées par trois ou quatre élèves. Il y avait également une immense salle commune meublée de plusieurs canapés au confort indéniable, une cheminée imposante dans laquelle un feu y brûlait en permanence. Deux tables de billard avaient été mises à la disposition des jeunes hommes, et une bibliothèque satisfaisait la soif de connaissance de certains. Oh bien sûr, il y avait également la chambre du directeur de l'Institut, ainsi que ses quartiers. 

Le sorcier aux cheveux dorés changea de vêtements, optant pour une simple chemise noire et un pantalon de nuit. Il porta sa chemise ouverte, appréciant la caresse des draps sur sa peau exposée. Caresse qui lui rappela immédiatement Dumbledore. Par Merlin, la sensation avait été électrisante et surprenante. Gellert en voulait plus, avait besoin de plus. 

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose avec Albus, quelque chose d'inexplicable. Il ne parvenait pas à définir cette étincelle qui se produisait entre eux à chaque rencontre, à chaque contact. Ni-même le sentiment de sur-puissance et de complétude qui l'envahissait en sa présence, comme si le jeune homme de ses obsessions portait une part de lui, tels le Soleil et la Lune. 

Oui, Albus était le soleil, brûlant de vie et chaleureux, il enflammait les gens autour de lui, leur apportait du réconfort. Tandis que Gellert représentait la Lune, l'astre de la nuit, froid et mystérieux, plongeant le monde dans l'obscurité. Cependant, la Lune ne peut briller sans son Soleil. Ils sont indispensables l'un pour l'autre. Exactement comme Grindelwald avait besoin d'Albus et de son génie, de sa chaleur.

Le sorcier blond regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre de la chambre, admirant les rayons de la Lune éclairer le Lac Noir. Puis il ferma ses yeux et sombra dans sommeil paisible.


End file.
